SiBum's Family
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Keluarga kecil Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum baru saja kedatangan anggota baru! Jelas, keduanya sangat senang dengan kedatangan anggota baru tersebut.. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Kibum malah lebih memetingkan anggota baru tersebut ketimbang Siwon?


Title :: SiBum's Family

Author :: Iino Sayuri

Sumarry :: Keluarga kecil Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum baru saja kedatangan anggota baru! Jelas, keduanya sangat senang dengan kedatangan anggota baru tersebut.. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Kibum malah lebih memetingkan anggota baru tersebut ketimbang Siwon?

Disclaimer :: Siwon dan Kibum saling memiliki :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Siwon, chukkaeyo.."

"Siwon-hyung, chukkae!"

"Hey, Simba! Chukkaeyo!"

Siwon hanya mengangguk menerima semua ucapan yang ditujukan untuknya serta Kibum. Dan jangan lupakan makhluk mungil yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Kibum. Makhluk yang kini tengah menggeliat kecil sambil menguap imut.

"Ne, gomawoyo, hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul.." jawab Kibum seolah mewakili Siwon menjawab ucapan-ucapan selamat itu. Lengannya tetap hati-hati menggendong bayi yang tengah terlelap itu.

Bayi?

Ne, bayi. Bayinya dengan Siwon. Bayi Kim—Choi Kibum dengan Choi Siwon. Ne, Siwon memang memutuskan menikahi Kibum setelah sebelumnya menjalin cinta dengan namja manis itu selama dua tahun. Walaupun hubungan mereka sebenarnya ditentang banyak pihak, termasuk pihak keluarga Siwon dan keluarga Kibum sendiri dengan alasan Kibum tidak bisa memberikan keturunan.

Tapi keberadaan seorang Choi kecil dalam pelukannya sekarang mengubah semuanya. Kibum yang bahkan tak menyangka dirinya yang seorang namja ternyata memiliki rahim seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Tak ada yang dapat diucapkan Siwon dan Kibum selain beribu terima kasih pada Tuhan karena mukjizat yang ajaib ini.

Donghae menoel pipi bayi itu pelan. "Kibummie, siapa namanya?" tanya namja ikan itu sambil tetap memainkan pipi _chubby_ bayi yang sekarang menggeliat merasa terganggu itu. Kibum tersenyum.

"Choi Minho.. Ne, Siwon-hyung yang memberi nama.." jawab Kibum sambil mengelus rambut Minho dengan lembut. Donghae makin semangat menusuk-nusuk pipi Minho dengan jarinya. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Matanya membulat ceria saat menemukan namja yang dicarinya. Donghae menghampiri namja itu dengan semangat.

"Hyukkie! Ayo kita buat anak!" seru Donghae sambil berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sebelumnya sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Leeteuk dan Henry. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sekarang lari menghindari kejaran Donghae yang minta anak. Tak ayal, aksi _couple_ itu mengundang tawa dari seluruh namja yang ada disana.

Siwon masih tertawa, berpikir, betapa beruntungnya dia sekarang. Istri yang manis, aegya yang teramat sangat imut, dan teman-teman yang baik. Hidup terasa sangat sempurna!

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang dirindukan Simba tampan itu.

"Tertangkap juga kau Hyukkie!" Donghae setengah berseru sambil memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, mendekapnya erat, sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa memasang tampang melas.

.

"Ooaaaaa ~~" terdengar tangisan Minho yang menggema sepanjang rumah besar itu. Membuat Kibum segera menghentikan ciumannya dengan Siwon dan berlari secepat mungkin kekamar Minho. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung dengan cengo. Bahkan bibirnya pun masih monyong dalam posisinya berciuman dengan Kibum tadi. Bisa didengarnya dengan jelas suara tangisan Minho. Si pelaku yang membuatnya gagal berciuman dengan istrinya sendiri. Yang membuatnya kehilangan jatah _morning kiss_-nya.

Siwon memonyongkan bibirnya sebal. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar Minho, dan terlihat olehnya, Kibum yang tengah menyuapi Minho susu.

"Sssh.. Aegya eomma pintar sekali.. Minum sampai habis ya, chagi.." Kibum bicara dengan Minho sementara bayi itu tetap minum dari botolnya dengan rakus. Sejenak, Siwon merasa dadanya hangat melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan istrinya yang sedang menyuapi Minho terlihat sangat manis. Perlahan, Siwon mendekati Kibum yang masih asyik bergumam pada Minho.

"Hmm.. Chagiya.." Siwon mengecup bahu Kibum, membuat namja manis itu sedikit terkejut. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Siwon.

"Waeyo, hyung? Tolong bicara pelan-pelan ya? Minho sudah mulai tidur, tuh.." kata Kibum sambil melirik Minho yang matanya sudah separuh tertutup. Siwon pura-pura merengut.

"Minho terus yang kau pikirkan.. Kapan kau memikirkanku?" tanyanya sambil mengecup pipi Kibum dan mencium pipi gembul Minho pelan-pelan. Kibum hanya tertawa.

"Ne, aku kan selalu memikirkanmu, Wonnie.. Kau nggak kerja?" tanya Kibum sambil meletakkan Minho dengan hati-hati di boks nya. Siwon mengangguk, kemudian mengecup kening Kibum dan menyambar tasnya.

"Ne, aku pergi dulu, chagi.. Annyeong.." Siwon menyeret tangan Kibum sampai ke depan, kemudian menciumnya lama. Kibum membalas, "Annyeong Wonnie, hati-hati.."

.

"Waeyo, Simba? Lemes amat hari ini.. Nggak dapet 'jatah' ya tadi malam?" tegur Yunho sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi hitam di meja Siwon, membuat Siwon tersentak. Namja kekar itu menoleh kearah Yunho dengan canggung.

"Ah.. Kau tahu darimana? Joongie memberitahumu ya? Tahu sendiri kan Kibummie akrab banget sama Jaejoong." Siwon menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas. Yunho tertawa.

"Ternyata aku bakat juga jadi peramal.. Tapi, aku penasaran.. Memang kenapa sampai kau kehilangan jatah begitu?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk kembali dimejanya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang. "Biasalah, ada Minho.. Kibummie kan sayang banget sama Minho.. Baru menggeliat sedikit aja pasti Kibum langsung tahu.." Yunho tertawa makin keras.

"Kasian banget nasibmu, Simba! Tak kusangka kau kalah dari putramu yang baru berusia beberapa minggu.. Huahaha!" tawa Minho keras membuat Siwon manyun. "Yah.. Yah.. Yah.. Kudoakan Joongie juga hamil dan kau mengalami nasib sama sepertiku!" Siwon yang sebal asyik memberi kutukan pada Yunho yang masih saja tertawa.

"Biasalah, hyung.. Namanya juga baru punya bayi pasti kayak gitu.. Dulu Su-ie malah lebih parah daripada Kibummie.." Yoochun tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa setumpuk berkas—entah apa itu—dan meletakkannya di meja Yunho.

"Hyung, tanda tangani ini semua ya? Aku mau telepon ke rumah dulu, mau mengecek keadaan Su-ie dan Changmin di rumah.. Aku tunggu di mejaku ya, hyung.. Annyeong!" kata Yoochun sambil melambai, meninggalkan Yunho yang melongo dan Siwon yang mulai ngakak.

"Hahaha.. Rasakan penderitaan pertamamu, Yun.. Hahaha.." tawa Siwon makin keras yang mendapat hadiah geplakan gratis dari Yunho.

.

"Aku pulang.." suara _bass_ Siwon menggema dirumah itu. Terlihat Kibum menyambut Siwon sambil membawa Minho serta. Bayi itu tengah asyik mengulum jempolnya sendiri.

"Annyeong, Wonnie.. _How was your day?"_ tanya Kibum sambil membetulkan gendongannya pada Minho. Siwon melonggarkan dasinya. "Ukh.. _As usual, baby.. Work, work, and work._." jawab Siwon sambil membanting diri ke sofa. Kibum meletakkan Minho diatas perut Siwon.

"Minho-ah, poppo Appa dulu dong.." pinta Kibum. Tapi Minho hanya memandang Kibum dengan imut dan menarik-narik kemeja Siwon. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya nyengir kecil.

"Kau cuma nurut sama eomma-mu ya, eh?" gumam Siwon sambil beranjak menggendong Minho. Tapi, belum lama berada dalam gendongan Siwon, tiba-tiba Minho menangis keras, mengagetkan Kibum dan Siwon. Terutama Siwon yang paling kaget.

"Siwon-ah!" Kibum meledak, "Jangan digendong dengan cara itu dong! Pasti dia kesakitan!" Kibum mengambil Minho dari tangan besar Siwon, "Sssh.. Ne, Minho-ah.. Ne.. Ssssh.. Tenanglah chagi.. Eomma disini.. Sssh.. Tenang ya?" Kibum menepuk-nepuk Minho pelan, menenangkan baby Minho yang masih menangis dengan heboh. Siwon melongo.

"Kok aku?" kalimat itu yang pertama keluar dari mulutnya setelah cukup lama melongo. Kibum hanya memandang dengan tatapan dinginnya ke Siwon, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terbengong sendirian di sofa.

Siwon memutuskan bangkit dan mengganti kemejanya. Tapi, begitu masuk ke kamarnya dan Kibum, dilihatnya Minho sudah tidur dengan tenang diranjang mereka, sementara Kibum menghilang entah kemana. Siwon berdecak pelan.

"Kh. Kau sudah merebut eomma-mu dariku.." Siwon bergumam sambil mengelus kepala Minho pelan, "Dan kau sekarang masih mau merebut tempat tidur Appa-mu ini, eh? Dasar anak nakal.." lanjutnya sambil mencium kening Minho.

"Anak itu benar-benar membuat Kibummie jadi galak.." gumam Siwon kecil sambil melepas kemejanya, menggantinya dengan baju tidur dan merebahkan dirinya dengan hati-hati disebelah Minho yang sudah lelap. "Aaarh.." Siwon mengerang. "_Good night_, Minho-ah.."

Dan dari dalam kamar mandi dalam kamar mereka, terlihat mata Kibum mengintip momen antara Appa dan anak, Siwon dan Minho.

.

"Kibummie.." Siwon menagih jatah _morning kiss_-nya pagi itu yang langsung ditolak dengan ganas oleh Kibum. Kibum mendorong wajah Siwon dengan tangannya. "Aish! Nggak ada _morning kiss_-an setelah kau membuat aegya-ku menangis dengan hebat semalam!" sentak Kibum, kemudian kembali menyuapi Minho susu.

Siwon manyun. "Itu kan anakku juga, Kibummie.. Kan kita bikinnya bareng.." sahut Siwon—mencoba—sabar. Kibum tetap tidak peduli. Namja manis itu malah membuang muka kearah lain. "Jangan racuni Minho dengan keyadonganmu dulu, hyung.. Dia itu masih polos.." ujar Kibum sambil meletakkan botol susu Minho ditempat cuci piring.

Siwon cengo, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada putranya yang masih memainkan dot dimulutnya dengan asyik. Matanya menatap polos pada Siwon dan Kibum, yang entah kenapa Siwon mengartikan pandangan tersebut dengan pandangan pura-pura polos.

Siwon mendekati Minho, "Appa tahu kau sebenarnya sangat nakal, Minho-ah.." gumam Siwon pelan sambil menoel hidung Minho pelan. Mata Minho mengarah keatas, menatap mata Siwon. Siwon terkekeh kecil. '_Dasar bayi Choi.._'

Kibum mendekati Siwon dan mengecup pipinya pelan. "Kurasa kalau begini tidak sampai mesum, sih.." katanya sambil beranjak mencium hidung Siwon. Siwon sedikit kaget. Bukannya baru dua menit lalu namja ini memperlakukannya dengan sedikit keras?

"Aku ingin tahu, seberapa besar kau bisa akrab dengan Minho.. Seberapa kau tahan menghadapi aku yang tiba-tiba jadi _moody _akibat harus mengasuh Minho dengan begitu protektifnya.." Kibum menggendong Minho, "Sebenernya sih, selama ini aku pura-pura _moody_ dulu.. Supaya aku tahu seberapa jauh kau sabar menghadapi Minho.." Siwon cengo. Jadi… Itu semua masih pura-pura?

"Dan sekarang aku tak perlu khawatir kau akan sebal pada Minho karena _mood_-ku yang berubah-ubah.. Kau ternyata sabar sekali ya, hyung!" Kibum mencium pipi Siwon dan Minho bergantian. Siwon masih melongo.

'_Kalau baru pura-pura saja segini kejamnya, gimana kalau beneran?_' Siwon membatin sambil mengelus dadanya. '_Tuhan, kuatkan aku selama Kibummie mengalami masa-masa moody-nya.. Dan tolong buatlah Minho jadi anak yang baik sehingga Kibummie nggak kecapekan dan jadi moody.. Amen.._' Siwon berdoa dalam hati sambil memandang punggung Kibum yang makin menjauh.

"Hyung, kau nggak kerja?" tanya Kibum, membuat Siwon melihat jam tangannya cepat dan tersentak. "Omona! Aku telat!" Siwon langsung berlari keluar rumah, meninggalkan Kibum yang terkekeh didalam rumah. "Bye, Kibummie, Minho-ah! Saranghae!" dan Siwon langsung berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Lihat, Minho-ah.. Appa-mu lucu sekali ya?"

.

.

=_a few months later_=

.

Beberapa bulan sudah lewat, dan Siwon menyudahi pekerjaan barunya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Kibum yang _moody_-nya selesai sekitar sebulan lalu. Siwon sukses menjadi sasaran amuk Kibum selama beberapa bulan kemarin. Kibum yang terlalu protektif pada Minho sampai kecapekan sendiri benar-benar membawa nasib buruk untuk Siwon. Menjadi sasaran omel, nggak dapat jatah _morning kiss_ selama seminggu juga sempat dialami Siwon. Beruntung Siwon termasuk sabar. Coba kalau nggak, pasti Siwon sekarang sudah mengungsi ke rumah HanChul couple yang baru saja menikah tiga bulan setelah kelahiran Minho—Minho sekarang sudah berumur enam bulan.

"Hyuuuung ~" Kibum merengek manja sambil menggelayut ke lengan Siwon yang masih bersantai sambil nonton TV di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Minho sekarang sedang asyik melakukan hobi barunya—merangkak keliling rumah. Saat Minho mulai merangkak menuju dapur, Kibum cepat-cepat melepaskan lengan Siwon dan mengejar Minho ke dapur.

"Ya! Minho-ah! Jangan kesana, chagiya!" terdengar seruan Kibum yang tidak terlalu keras dan tak lama kemudian, Kibum kembali membawa Minho dalam gendongannya dan meletakkan Minho ke antaranya dan Siwon. Sekarang namja kecil itu ikut menonton TV bersama keduanya.

KRIIING—

Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi nyaring. Siwon berdiri dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo?"

"SIMBA! TOLONG AKU!" jeritan Yunho terdengar dari seberang dengan sangat keras, membuat Siwon harus menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya beberapa saat. "Waeyo, Yun?"

"_Yunnie beaaar ~~ Aku ingin es krim rasa bulgogi sekaraaaang_ ~" terdengar suara rajukan yang sepertinya suara Jaejoong dari seberang sana. Siwon yang mulai mengerti maksud Yunho meneleponnya mulai tertawa keras.

"Muahaha! Rasakan kau, Yun! Lihat beberapa bulan lalu kau mengejekku! Rasakan itu! Huahahaha!" Siwon membungkuk sambil tertawa amat keras. Terdengar erangan putus asa Yunho dari seberang.

"Simbaaa ~ Bantu aku dooong ~~ Tolonglah… Joongie sudah alamat mau ngambek niih ~" Yunho memohon sambil melas, tapi sayangnya Siwon menggeleng—tentu saja nggak bisa dilihat Yunho. "Ani, Yun.. Sekarang, penuhi saja apa yang diinginkan istrimu biar calon anakmu nggak ngiler nantinya.. Annyeong.."

"Sim—Simba! Jang—" kalimat Yunho terputus saat Siwon dengan santai menutup teleponnya dan kembali duduk bersama Kibum dan Minho. "Siapa tadi itu, hyung?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Biasalah, seorang suami yang kesusahan memenuhi keinginan ngidam istrinya.. Huahaha!" tawa Siwon kembali meledak, membuat Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Biar dia merasakan gimana rasanya waktu istrinya lagi ngambek.. Muahaha!" dan jadilah Siwon sekarang asyik menertawakan Yunho yang sekarang sedang tepar dirumah akibat siksaan dari Maharatu Tertinggi Jung Jaejoong. XD

.

.

=FIN=

* * *

><p>.<p>

Muahahaha! Celi is back with new ff XDD sekarang SiBum loooh! :D *udah tau kale* yaah, ngg banyak basa-basi deh.. :D kkk ~ bikinnya agak under pressure sih :p *apa dah* sekarang lagi panas konflik disekolah.. DX huks.. jadilah saya skrg masih bingung ~

Yasudaah, boleh minta review? :D


End file.
